The present invention relates to a detachable electrical plug connection, particularly for connecting a cable harness with an engine control device in a motor vehicle.
In particular, it relates to such a plug connection which has a spring connector and a blade connector with a locking mechanism drawing the contact of the blade connector into the contact of the spring connector.
When producing electrical plug connections it is desirable that the part designated as the female plug connector or spring connector may be easily connected with a male plug connector part, also known as a blade connector. In so doing, it is essential that the forces to be applied for producing the plug connection are not so great as to prevent the connection from being produced manually. On the other hand, the force required for separation must also not be too great so that the electrical plug connection can also be detached again without the help of tools.
Finally, the plug connection should also hold together securely and make contact during vibrations. Plug connections are known in which e.g. approximately 90 contacts are closed and in which the spring connector is brought into contact with the blade connector by a swiveling movement. However, this results in a relatively large lift region, i.e. a considerable amount of space is required for producing or detaching the plug connection. Also, the cable harness connected with the spring connector must be provided with a so-called bending loop or guard so that the bending strain on the cable to be guided into the spring connector is not excessive. Finally, it is disadvantageous that only blade contacts can be used in such plug connections.
Plug connections in which the two plug-connector parts are engaged by a parallel movement are also known. However, this has proven disadvantageous in that a relatively great expenditure of force is required to produce the electrical connection.